Blog użytkownika:EkawekaDxC/APH Dziś prawdziwej Ukrainy już nie ma
Krótki fanfik do "Hetalii" autorstwa EkawekiDxC. Opis Czasem obija mi się o uszy teza, że wschodnia Ukraina jest anty-banderowska, a zachodnia banderowska (co do tego ostatniego, to nie mam wątpliwości). Skoro tak, i Olena musi mieć coś w rodzaju rozdwojenia jaźni. Przedstawiłam to mniej więcej tak. Fabuła Olena usiadła pod drzewem, bo nie dała rady iść dalej. Żołądek uciskał ją coraz mocniej. Nic w tym dziwnego, sama nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz zjadła coś porządnego. Obraz powoli zaczął jej się zamazywać, dłonie trzęsły się niemiłosiernie. Miała dość ZSRR, miała dość tej miłości braterskiej jaką darzył ją Rosja. Już dawno przestała chcieć jego miłości, teraz pragnęła tylko, by o niej zapomniał. On i Białoruś, która świata poza nim nie widziała. Olena chciała być po prostu sama. - Sama tego chciałaś. Przygryzła wargi na te słowa. Już od dłuższego czasu słyszała dziwne głosy w głowie, jednak ignorowała je. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to przez ten głód traci zmysły. Choć niepokoił ją ten fakt, nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. Bała się, że może dowiedzieć się o tym Rosja, choć sama nie wiedziała czemu tak się tego obawiała. Przecież i tak gorzej być nie może. - Jesteś ruską niewolnicą. Zacisnęła pięści wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Czuła, że nie da rady się podnieść, ale musi iść dalej. Dla siebie i dla kraju. - Do czego doprowadziła cię ta miłość? - To nie moja wina. Pierwszy raz odpowiedziała temu głosowi. Z sekundy na sekundę traciła resztki rozsądku, jednak do końca starała się zachować trzeźwy umysł. Nie dawała jednak rady. Musiała się odezwać, bo inaczej jej własne myśli nie dałyby jej spokoju. - Twoja. Uderzyła samą siebie rozpaczliwie w głowę, chcąc przegonić to, co się w niej zalęgło. Z każdą sekundą traciła kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Czuła, jak zza paznokci wbitych w dłoń zaczynają spływać pojedyncze kropelki krwi. - Musisz się zmienić. - mówił dalej głos w jej głowie. - Nie pozwól nikomu sobą pomiatać. Jesteś dziedziczką Rusi! Zniszcz wszystkich swoich wrogów! Gdyby to było takie proste. Tak, Olena wiedziała, że musi jak najprędzej zaatakować Rosję, jednak nie potrafiła. I nie chodziło tu już o jej siostrzaną miłość. Nie miała sił. Nawet jej ukochane grabie były już dla niej za ciężkie. Co dzień budziła się z myślą, że po prostu umiera. - Rosja jest za silny. - Nie mówię o nim. Niebieskie oczy słowianki na ułamek sekundy znów nabrały dawnego blasku. Nie przypominała sobie by w ostatnim czasie walczyła z kimś jeszcze. Owszem, gdy Ivan wyciągał ją na pola bitewne strzelała do tego, kogo on wskaże, jednak nie robiła tego od kilku tygodni. Nikt poza Rosją nie był w tej chwili dla niej wrogiem. Przynajmniej na razie, bo nie wykluczała opcji walki z Białorusią. - Tyle zdrajców zalęgło się na naszych ziemiach. - Na naszych ziemiach? - Osłabiają cię. Ukraina odnosiła wrażenie, że z każdym słowem ton głosu jej rozmówczyni zamienia się na coraz bardziej gniewny. Czuła w nim determinację, co poniekąd podobało jej się. Nie mówiąc nic, słuchała dalej. - Zamknij oczy. Zaśnij. Ja cię poprowadzę. Bała się. Nie wiedziała na co się godzi. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziała nawet co się dzieje. Nieznany jej głos, choć podobny do jej przemawiał w otchłaniach jej myśli. - To twoja jedyna droga do wolności. Chcesz być wolna? - Chcę? - Chcesz być głodna? - Nie. - Więc daj mi się poprowadzić. Olena czuła jak siły do niej wracają. Powoli, ale zawsze. Powolnymi ruchami podniosła się, stojąc na odrętwiałych nogach. Obraz wciąż był rozmazany, ale i tak widziała więcej, niż 5 minut temu. - Musisz powstać Ukraino. Złapała się za pień drzewa, zamykając oczy. Serce biło jej coraz szybciej, a wątpliwości nie dawały jej spokoju. Nie miała jednak wyjścia. Albo podda się tajemniczej części samej siebie, albo zginie z głodu pod drzwiami Rosji. Po chwili nie widziała już nic. Zamknęła oczy, jednak jej ciało nie osunęło się na ziemię. Obudził ją zapach krwi. Otworzyła szybko oczy. Nie była już słaba, wprost przeciwnie, ale to co zobaczyła, omal nie powaliło ją z nóg. Wszędzie był ogień, choć ją nie dosięgał. Słyszała natomiast krzyki kobiet i dzieci. Ziemia już nie wyglądała tak samo. Krew w nią wsiąknęła, czyniąc ją przeklętą do końca świata. Choć dym unosił się gęsto, ona była w stanie rozpoznać to miejsce. - Wołyń. - szepnęła sama do siebie. - To pierwszy krok do wolności. - odpowiedział jej głos. Jej niebieskie oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, jedynie rozglądała się desperacko, szukając kogokolwiek. Zaczęła coraz bardziej żałować swojej decyzji. - Co ty zrobiłaś? Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie co tu mogło się stać. Na Wołyniu często przebywał jej kuzyn, Polska. Choć nie byli sobie szczególnie bliscy, potrafili się dogadać. Dlatego właśnie jej serce zabiło szybciej gdy zaczęła wyobrażać sobie "krwawą niedzielę". - Był szkodnikiem. - powiedział jej głos. - Okupantem. Ja jestem niepodległa, niezawisła. Svabodna. - Jak to "ty jesteś"? Krzyki były coraz głośniejsze. Gdy się wsłuchała, usłyszała i jęki z bólu swojego kuzyna. - Sława Ukrajini! - Kim ty jesteś? - zapytała z przerażeniem. - Co tu zrobiłaś? Gdzie jest Polska? - Herojam sława! - Przestań! - Smert Polyakov! Nie umiała się powstrzymać. Z bezradności po prostu rozpłakała się, klęcząc na ziemi. Jej ręce splamione były krwią niewinnych. Oddech przyśpieszał. Gdy zamykała oczy widziała wydarzenia z przeszłości. Gdy nie miała kontroli, gdy jej widły wbijane były w ciała ludzkie, gdy sąsiedzi zabijali sąsiadów. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, ale oddech powoli powracał do normy. - Nie dasz sobie rady. - mówił głos. - Jesteś niczym beze mnie. Tkwisz w marzeniach, a ja wcielam je w życie. Nie masz prawa do istnienia. - Ja nie umrę. - Nie. Będziesz żyć we mnie. Będziesz tą, która ustąpi miejsca silniejszej, prawdziwej Ukrainie. Poczuła jak odchodzą od niej siły. Ze wszystkich sił starała się utrzymać kontrolę, ale jej umysł nie chciał jej słuchać. W końcu rozluźniła mięśnie, po czym opadła na ziemię. Podniosła się, ale nie była tą samą Ukrainą. Oleny już nie było, ale nikt nie wiedział. Ta, która przejęła kontrolę przyjęła nowe barwy, czerwono-czarne. Uwielbiała innych bohaterów, śpiewała własne pieści. Gdy w końcu otrzymała niepodległość zaczęła prowadzić nową politykę. Wielu odsunęło się od niej. Zamiast dążyć do pokoju, weszła w kolejną wojnę. Tym razem o Krym. Ale Olena nie umarła. Ciągle żyje i czeka, aż jej ludzie przypomną sobie o niej. Część jej duszy jest w każdym ukraińcu, który wyrzekł się Bandery. Który nie chce walczyć z Polakami, nie przywłaszcza jego ziem. I chociaż ich liczba zmniejsza się z dnia na dzień, ona nie traci nadziei. Cierpliwie czeka, aż jej losy odmienią się. Bo jeszcze nie umarła Ukraina. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania